


lovesick.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anything sexual will not happen until Tom is of age because of Harry and his morals, Death as a character, Eventual Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change when smut chapter comes out fyi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Younger Tom, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: At the ripe age of 21, Harry is given some news that has changed his entire outlook on his life. With news that his life has been a lie, he is at a loss for how to go on. Cue Death, who has a bit of a soft spot for the Boy-Who-Lived, to take things into his hands and offer Harry a way to change things.Prompt: "An older Harry gets sent back in time (somehow) and finds himself in a tight situation when a young Tom Riddle shows... interest."from InsaneVoice





	1. background and before travels.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneVoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneVoice/gifts).



> WELL- - - i fell in love with this prompt i found forever ago... 
> 
> other warnings that do not need a tag:  
> \- not really master of death harry b/c i dont really like that so much haha, so death just likes harry for some reason  
> \- could be seen as underage at some later points, but nothing will go too far (for now)  
> \- Harry is 21 at the start of the fic, and when Tom comes in, he will be 14. (ending ages will be ~24 and 18)  
> \- def going to be bottom harry and top tom b/c i love it with the age difference 
> 
> ** title also comes from the prompt ahhhhh

After the war, Harry was lost. Or rather, he didn't know what to do with himself. 

He and Ginny ended up not working out. Harry found the attraction he had for her was just something he fell into when he thought he was going to die and would never have the pleasure of having a girlfriend or a romantic interest in his life. It didn't help he couldn't stop staring at Charlie Weasley's biceps rather than his girlfriend's curvy features. 

They broke it off when Harry was 100% sure he was gay and didn't want to string her along any further. She ended going back out with Dean Thomas again less than a month later. She obviously wasn't too hurt by the breakup, and thankfully there wasn't any bad blood between them after the fact.

Then there was Auror training. Ron and Harry both lasted maybe two years before they both go tired of chasing the bad guys. Ron went to work for George at the shop, and Harry had enough money to take his time to think about what direction he really wanted to do. 

He thought about obtaining a DADA Mastery under Kingsley but ultimately decided against it. He thought about becoming a teacher, maybe open up a daycare for younger kids, but felt that he wouldn't be the right person for the job. Another billion ideas flittered through his head as the days went on. 

He even briefly considered becoming a muggle pole dancer just for the hell of it. It was worth mentioning to Ron and Hermione just to see the looks on their faces. They were rather prude when it came to those things. 

So he filled his days with volunteering at Hogwarts, at various orphanages that were filled to the brim because of the war, as well as St. Mungo's. He often visited Teddy and Andromeda every other day to play with Teddy and to chat with Andy. She always had wise words for when Harry was feeling down and unmotivated. 

He cherished them both. 

Harry also spent a lot of time at Gringotts sorting through the Potter and Black Vaults, as well as taking classes on the responsibilities and expectations of a Lord. Due of all the time spent at the bank, the goblins tended to be a little softer towards Harry than they were before because he put in extra effort to learn the ways of the goblins and gave them the respect they deserved. 

It was also at Gringotts where Harry was offered a new way life by an old... friend. 

\--

"Good morning Ragnark," Harry greeted the goblin as he sat down in his office, "Your letter was very vague when you summoned me. Is there something I should worry about?" 

The goblin gave Harry a hard look before sighing and placing a few documents down on his desk for Harry to see, "I believe you should be a bit worried, Lord Potter. I was looking through your family history as you had requested during our last meeting and found some interesting information." He slid the documents towards Harry to give him a closer look. 

The sheets of parchment had lists of names. Names of his older ancestors and relatives, they were mainly the first Potters and Blacks to his parents and him. Even though he was not blood-related to the Black family, (he was but too distantly to have any real claim without Sirius making him his heir), their family tree was as much his as the Potter tree was. But there was also another document that had a lot of red ink sprawled across the parchment. 

"What is this supposed to say?" Harry asked in a confused tone. 

"This is an inheritance tree, more specifically, your tree. As well as a document we found to be hidden between the sheets of your family tree. This document really should have been filed in The Ministry, which prompts the question of why it is here in the first place." The goblin sighed and looked quite angry as he prepared his next works. 

"This document, Lord Potter, proves the prophecy you have lived your life by has been falsified." 

Harry shot up in an instant, "No. No, that can't be true," He protested, his entire world felt as if it was falling apart from a single sentence. All he could think of was all the lives lost because of the prophecy that wasn't even _real_.

"I am sorry to inform you of this, I know this is a lot to take in," Ragnark said full of genuine sympathy. 

"But," Harry trailed off, slowly sitting back down and running a hand through his hair, "How can this be?" 

"I don't believe I would be the best one to explain this," The goblin started, "Upon the discovery of this evidence, someone arrived this morning specifically because of this." 

"Who?" Harry demanded.

The Goblin ignored Harry's demand, "It would be better for me to bring them in." He said simply and didn't wait for Harry's nod before he left the office to retrieve whoever this someone was. 

Not even a minute later, Ragnark walked back into his office with a tall man behind him. 

The man was tall, much taller than Harry's five-foot-six. His skin was a deep caramel color that made his amber eyes even more profound against his skin. He wore grey wizarding robes that seemed a few years out of date. He did not look familiar at all. 

"Hello Harry," The man said, "It's good to see you again, but I assume the circumstances are not in your favor." 

"Who are you?" Harry asked, not wasting time with being polite. Fear was racing through his veins. 

The man smiled, "I'm hurt that you don't remember me," He gently brushed his fingers against Harry's cheek, "My, have you grown, and quite nicely might I add." He dropped his hand and grinned at the flush on Harry's cheeks, "I suppose it would be easier for you to remember me if I took a different form?" He said with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

Harry watched with nervous anticipation and fascination as the man's face morphed from the handsome face he walked in with to the face of his old mentor, Dumbledore. More fear coursed through him. This was no man, no _human_.

"Hello, Harry. Do you remember me from Kings Cross? I am the one you spoke with when you died." 

"But..." Harry was at a loss for words.

"I am Death, Harry. I take the form of what the passed person is most comfortable with. In your case, it was good ol' Dumbledore." He smiled and morphed back into his original form, "Now back to why I am here. I have been waiting for this document to be found, waiting for you to mature to understand the offer I am willing to make, for you Harry." 

"But how can you be here? How can _Death_ be here? It doesn't make sense." Harry exasperated. 

"That is what I am getting at. Be patient," He grinned, "You are very special, Harry Potter, so special that you have me wrapped around your little finger. The prophecy that was made that mapped out this little war you had in your world was falsified by none other than the man you admired most. Albus Dumbledore. I will give you the short version as to what he would say 'it was for the greater good' but really he just wanted a weapon.

"I know I am damaging the perfect image you have for him in your mind, but I don't care. He's not some sweet grandpa he liked people to believe. He was just as corrupted as Voldemort was. Back to why I am here. I am here to offer you a deal Harry because I have a soft spot for you and all that you have gone through." 

"What kind of deal are you talking about?" 

"The type of deal that will change everything. In all honesty, the war should not have ended the way it did, it should have been over before it even started. I wish to send you back in time to where you would have the most influence to prevent the war from even occurring." Death explained. 

Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to such a proposition, nor what he was supposed to say in response or acknowledgment. 

What would this mean for all of his friends? What would happen to him if he changed something that affected his birth? Would he then cease to exist? Would Teddy be born if he changed the war? 

"Ask your questions," Death said suddenly, taking Harry away from his thoughts, "I'm sure I have the answers you're looking for, I am older than time itself after all." 

"How could I exist before my own timeline?" Harry asked slowly, his head still swimming with thoughts.

"Simple. I will create new documents with the help of the Goblins, they have already said they would cooperate, give you a new name, and no one will question a thing." 

"What if I change something that prevents me from being born?" 

"Now that is an easy answer," He said with a wide smile, "As I said, you are a very special boy, Harry. Your existence is a fixed point in time that even I can't change. Well, I could, but I don't wish to. No matter what you do in the past, you will more than likely prevent yourself from being born in 1980. There can be only one Harry Potter, after all, this meaning if Lily and James still end up together, their child will not be you, but a completely different Harry Potter, or maybe they will name him differently, or they might have a girl. Everything and anything can happen. I will also create a new family for you, new parents to legitimize your existence." 

Harry bit his lip and furrowed his brows in deep thought. He could go back and change everything. He could make everything right for the ones he loved. But, he would be going back in time without knowing anyone or anything. 

He decided it was a risk he was willing to make. 

"Ok, what do I do if I go back?" He asked simply, taking death by surprise with how easily he accepted everything. 

Harry knew however sometime in the future he would have a breakdown, but he didn't want to think about that yet. 

With a mere wave of his hand, Death created a stack of documents and handed a few sheets to Ragnark and the rest towards Harry. 

"Your new name will be Harrison Peverell, last male descendant of the three brothers. You are a pureblood wizard born to Diana Max, a Dutch pure-blood witch, and Rigel Peverell, a direct descendent from Ignotus. You are an only child born in 1920 Holland," Harry nodded along to the rundown of his new life, "I will be sending you back to 1941, you will be the same age of 21 in this time. I want you to work at Hogwarts, but I thought I would give you a choice of what you would like to do. I could make you the new Flight Instructor, which by default make you the Quidditch referee, or I could make you an apprentice under one of the current professors 1941." 

"I think I'd rather be an apprentice, therefore I actually learn something if this is to be my new life," Harry drawled, slowly shutting down as he realized he was actually doing this, "Where did I go to school?" 

"Durmstrang Institute. Now, under what subject would you like to apprentice in? I would assume Divination is out of the question because you did quite poorly," Death mused making Harry flush in embarrassment. 

Harry nodded, "Can I think about it? I don't really know what I would wish to apprentice in so soon... But what am I supposed to do to prevent the war?" He whispered. 

"That's simple, just be yourself. I know that by simply being there, you will change the course of history." Seeing that Harry was becoming nervous without any sense of direction, Death added, "Anything you do once you get there will not be a wrong thing. Just do what comes naturally, and everything will fall into place. And do please take your time in choosing." Harry could tell that he knew something he wasn't telling Harry, but there wasn't much he could do about it. 

"Can I say goodbye to everyone? Or do I simply need to disappear? When do I have to go?" 

"The sooner the better," He stated, "But I will give you a week to prepare yourself. You may say goodbye to your friends, but only give them the minimal amount of information, or make them take a vow." 

"Won't I erase their current existence by going to the past?" Harry wrung his hands in a very un-Lord like manner.

"You are asking very intelligent questions, Harry," Death praised, "Yes and no, depending on the significance of what you change when you go back. If it is minimal, such as just preventing Voldemort from creating his Horcruxes, but he is still a mad psychopath, you will create a fork in the timeline where you land in 1941. Thus this timeline will be intact along with the new one you make. However, if you manage to change something that is so profoundly impactful, the new timeline will eventually replace this one." 

"Is that all?" Harry eventually asked. He really needed to go home and think about this all. 

He was going to do it, he knew that, but he really needed to digest all the information. 

"Yes. The Goblins will transfer your accounts into one that will be locked in the past that will not tamper too much with the Potter's accounts. I will be by in one week to give you the rest of the information that you will need." 

Harry bid Ragnark a goodbye, as well as Death and left quickly. 

He went immediately home and flooded directly to Hermione and Ron's home.


	2. a new life and introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing tom!! as well as short goodbyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, the chapters will not be equal in length b/c i go for the flow of the words rather than trying to make them look pretty hahaha  
> so there will be long chapters and short chapters, so i am sorry in advance!!

It took hours for Harry to talk about what was happening with Ron and Hermione. Firstly because Hermione was the only one home when he got there, and he couldn't hold it in and spewed everything that happened, meaning he had to tell the whole thing over again when Ron got home, but also because they were concerned for Harry. 

Hermione kept telling him that he didn't need to go back and change anything because the prophecy was fake, and Ron, being the diligent boyfriend/fiancé, agreed with her and tried to get Harry to not go. 

By the fourth time they said this, Harry had enough. 

"You both don't understand," He spat, words heavy with venom, "My entire life has been taken from me because of this stupid, fucking, _false_ prophecy! You wouldn't understand how many people have died in the world because of this! Because of me simply existing! There are so many souls that haunt me every day because of this all! Every time I look at poor Teddy, I see all of those who I let die because I couldn't defeat _Him_ soon enough. I _am_ going back whether the two of you support me or not." Harry raked a hand through his hair and scowled at his friends for a moment before looking past the two and signing. 

"You think I am doing this because of my hero complex, which I will admit that it may be a part of it, but it's mostly for myself. It's something I can do to bring justice to the horrible life I lived growing up. I just want to see what happens. I've been looking for something ever since I quit the Auror department, and maybe this is what I am supposed to do." 

He bid the two a goodbye before they could say anything and flooed home, blocking the floo for the night. 

He fell asleep shortly after returning home. 

\- - 

A week later, Hermione and Ron came around to realize what he was doing was what Harry wanted to do and gave him heartfelt goodbye. There were many tears, but Harry couldn't find a reason to stay anymore. 

Just in case he created the second timeline, rather than a rewrite, he arranged for all his things to be willed to Teddy. All his money and properties to the little boy. 

It was three in the afternoon when Death came knocking to transport Harry to 1941. 

"Was there anything else you'd like to ask before this all happens? Of course, you can simply call me at any time and I will be there if there are none at this time," Death said as he looked around at Grimmauld Place. 

"When did Dumbledore come up with this idea? The prophecy I mean..." Harry asked trailing off towards the end. 

Death flashed Harry a grin that made the wizard uncomfortable, "The day your parents announced they were expecting." 

Harry's stomach lurched at that. He knew that when he went back there, he would not be able to treat the wizard the same now that he knew this. He could only imagine what other disgusting plots were floating around in his head. He was just glad he eventually mastered Occlcumency. He was no Legilimens, but he didn't need to see into anyone else's mind, he just needed to protect his own. 

"Now, what subject did you wish to apprentice in?" Death asked casually. 

Harry bit his lip, "I need to meddle with Tom Riddle's life to make any sort of change right?" Harry knew he was already sounding like he was rationalizing his decision, "What about Potions? I know I was shoddy in potions in school, but when Malfoy and his gang didn't sabotage me or when Snape didn't make me nervous, I'm pretty decent with potion making. I'd be close to the Slytherin house and by default, Tom Riddle." 

"Excellent," Death said with an unknown glint in his eyes. "It will be easier than you will think, Harry," Death said vaguely, "So don't worry. I will give you a trunk of new clothing for your new life when we get there," With a snap of his fingers, Harry's current robes were turned into the dated ones he assumed where common in the 1940's, "These will do for now. Alright, when we get there, we will go to Gringotts and you will settle in a room at the Three Broomsticks for a week before you will go to Hogwarts around the beginning of August to prepare for the students." 

"Are you ready, Harry?" 

Harry gave a shaky smile, "Now or never." 

He wasn't sure what he expected when Death grabbed his arm and sent them both to the past. Harry supposed he expected it to be like apparition or something, but surprisingly, it was a lot more pleasant than that. 

It felt like Harry had just jumped out of a plane, minus the adrenaline rush and the harsh impact once you landed. Just as if he was suspended in the air for a long time with just the wind rushing through his hair. 

 

When the two of them arrived at Gringotts, Harry could tell by the atmosphere that the Goblins were on edge. He assumed it was because of their arrival. 

He was right. 

The goblin Death approached, even though he was a menacing looking thing, nearly jumped out of his skin when he stated who he was as well as who Harry was. It was quite the sight. 

But besides that, everything went smoothly for him. No questions were asked as Harry's new account was reinstated and opened. Nor were there words exchanged when Harry was lead down to his vault to get some money for lodging, food, and any other necessities he would find he would need. 

Death left Harry outside the Three Broomsticks Inn with a grin and a 'Call me if you need anything' as if Harry were supposed to pick up a muggle cell phone to call him. Harry was still unsure about him, and if he was still wary of Death or was starting to like him. 

The week before he headed to Hogwarts for his apprenticeship was an odd one.

He knew he would have a hard time adjusting to the new time period. After all, there was a whole different fashion scene that even with Harry's lack of fashion sense startled him, and then there was the fact there was a muggle war raging on outside of his own world. Just hearing of the Second World War in present tense made him nauseous. After all, there were some Muggle-borns and half-bloods that lived in the muggle world. He just rationalized that if they were a minority, they would be ok because they were wizards. 

 

Headmaster Dippet, as well as the rest of the staff, welcomed him with bright smiles and open arms. Harry found after he got to know all the other professors during the month before school, he would have loved having each of these teachers as much as he loved his own ones at Hogwarts. 

Slughorn, who would be seen as his master in his apprenticeship, was not the same man he knew in his sixth year. Since he was younger, he seemed more lively and Harry found it very easy to work beneath him as an apprentice rather than a student. 

The only one he was different towards and always a bit wary was Dumbledore. He was the Transfiguration professor and had that same twinkle in his eye as he did in Harry's days. (Harry also decided to refer to his previous life in the past, even though it was technically in the future as confusing as it was.) Harry always made sure to keep his Occlumency shields up when he was in the same room as the old man. 

\- - 

The first day of school was a highly anticipated one for all of the teachers. Harry could stop himself from smiling the entire day, even though it was terrifying, he was more than excited to see what this new life turned out to be. 

When the older students filed into the Great Hall before the new first years, Harry easily picked Tom Riddle out of the Slytherin table easily. After all, even though he was only 14 years old, he held himself far too high for one of his age. Harry knew by this time he had found out his heritage to the founder of his house, or he was on the verge of finding out. 

Harry ignored the curious stares from the students of all houses towards him in favor of watching the little first years walk in with eyes full of wonder and fascination. He wished he still had that childish innocence he lost long before his Hogwarts years. 

After the Sorting Ceremony, and after all of the normal statements from the Headmaster at the beginning of the year, his presence was welcomed. 

"Now, I am sure most of the older students have noticed a new face at the head table. I would like to formally welcome Harrison Peverell to our wonderful school. Mr. Peverell is here for a potions mastery under Professor Slughorn. I hope all of you make sure Mr. Peverell feel welcome for the duration of his apprenticeship." With that, Headmaster Dippet let the feast commence at last. 

Harry was so happy he had a month to get used to people calling him 'Harrison' and variations of 'Mr. Peverell' to get used to, because he was sure he would have failed to recognize it if a student called him that. 

Suddenly all Harry's excitement was exchanged with apprehension for the following day when classes started. What if he ended up being horrible and the students hated him? What if he made Tom _worse_?

"Harrison," Slughorn said from next to Harry as if he knew what the younger wizard was thinking, "It will be alight, I am sure you're going to do wonderfully with the students. You have shown quite the promise with everything we have already done."

Harry snapped out of his panic and gave Slughorn a relieved smile. "I know it will be, I'm just nervous." 

"I'll be introducing you to my house after dinner, maybe then you'll realize you'll be absolutely fine." 

"Maybe," Harry agreed and happily dug into the food before him. 

 

Soon enough, Harry found himself in the Slytherin common room in front of the students with Slughorn. He was surprised to see that it wasn't much different than he remembered from when he and Ron snuck in there as Crabbe and Goyle during their second year. 

He was stiff and nervous as he stood in the spotlight next to the potions professor. 

"Now students," Slughorn started in a serious voice, "I want you to treat Mr. Peverell as you would treat me, with respect. We are a family here in Slytherin and we look after our own. You will see to it you treat Harrison here as the same." 

There was a 'Yes Professor' from the students before Harry was looked to say something. 

Harry cleared his throat and ignored the blush surfacing to his face at all the attention he was getting, "Right, well I look forward to working with all of you. I would like to ask you all to refer to me as Mr. or Professor Peverell. even though I am here to learn as much as you all are here to learn, in the classroom, don't be afraid to ask me for assistance or help if Professor Slughorn is otherwise preoccupied." 

"Are there any questions for Mr. Peverell before I expect you all in bed for the new term tomorrow?" The older potions professor asked. 

Quite a few hands shot up. 

"How old are you?" A sixth-year girl asked, making all of the other girls in the common room giggle. 

Harry couldn't help but smile, "I turned 21 this summer." 

"Are you single?" A different girl piped up, making both Harry and Slughorn chuckle. 

"As a matter of fact, I am. Not that it would concern any of you." He said with a slight smile that made more giggles erupt. 

A first-year boy asked, "Did you go to Hogwarts?" 

"Sadly, I didn't. I went to Drumstrang before any of you ask." 

Now the question he was not expecting to hear for a while was from none other than the boy who just discovered his own heritage, "Are you really from the Peverell family?" 

Harry let his lips quirk up, "I am. I am the last direct male descendant as I am an only child." 

"Now students, I believe that is enough for tonight. Off to bed with you, and I expect you all up bright and early for the new term tomorrow." Slughorn said with a wave of his hands. 

There was a chorus of 'Goodnight professors' from the Slytherins as they made their way up to their respected dorms. 

Harry swept his eyes around the common room with one last smile before he followed Slughorn out of the room. He did not feel or notice a certain pair of eyes lingering on his form as he disappeared from sight. 

At least, for now, Harry felt like this was something he could do and wasn't quite as nervous as he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right now i only have 4 chapters or so written, but idk how many it will end up at when it finishes.. i am aiming for less than 10 chapters all together, but idk right now


	3. observations on both parts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short time skip of a few months, and a bit more into the mind of what Tom things of our dear Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter is a bit longer than the previous? it seems like it, but idk i am too lazy to put it through a word counter rn

The first few months were rather good for Harry. Everything seemed to be going as planned. 

Well... If simply being the potions professor's apprentice was the only reason why he here at Hogwarts. 

Tom seemed to be rather indifferent towards him. He treated Harry with respect, as well as the authority figure he was. But that was it. He didn't seem too interested in Harry at all. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. After all, it wasn't like Harry was seeking out the fourth-year's attention. 

Even though Harry was curious about what Tom thought of him, he continued on as he was. Death did say simply being himself would be enough to make a difference. For all he knew, he already changed the outcome of the war. 

It was really something strange with how at peace Harry felt with his new life and his new daily routine. He supposed maybe he was supposed to become a teacher or something of the sort as he once doubted before. He loved helping the students, whether it was showing them the correct way to crush pearls or slice flobberworms, or reviewing their essays before they turned them in. 

And of course, he did this for every house, not just Slytherin even though he was finding himself to have a soft spot for them. 

"I told you, you had no reason to be worried," Slughorn said one weekend night as he made Harry brew some fever-reducing potion for the hospital wing as he graded papers. 

Harry couldn't help the flush that crept over him at the statement. "I know, sir," He sputtered, "But I couldn't help being nervous. I kind of took a leap of faith with this apprenticeship. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life for a long time, so when I finally found something I did, I got scared." 

"And that is perfectly understandable, but on the day of the opening feast, you looked like you were on the verge of a panic attack. There was no need to be that upset." Slughorn reasoned, frowning disdainfully at the third year paper in his hands. 

"I suppose so," Harry mused, "I do thank you for talking me out of my nerves though, that helped a lot." 

"Of course, Harrison." 

\- - 

There was something odd about his head of house's new apprentice, but Tom couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

His sudden appearance was strange, as there seemed to be a catch to his apprenticeship. He hasn't found any evidence to support this yet, however.

Tom made sure to watch him in class, and during meals to make sure he didn't miss anything. It helped that Professor Peverell seemed absolutely oblivious to his observation, that was one plus. 

Though it did add to how odd the male seemed too. 

In any public place, or rather only when Professor Harrison was in the Great Hall, he seemed more guarded than he did in the classroom. 

At meals, he looked as if he was hiding something, and while he was in class, he was so open and carefree. 

But, it didn't take long for Tom to figure out why. 

It was during supper the night before Yule Holiday when Tom pinpointed exactly what unnerved the apprentice to be so rigid in public. 

Harrison was sat between Professor Dumbledore and Professor Merrythought. He seemed to be having a very lively conversation with the DADA professor, but as soon as Dumbledore either said something or commented on what they were talking about, the light that once filled Harrison's face vanished in an instant. 

It was Dumbledore. Tom could have laughed with glee at the thought of another person who was wary of the Transfiguration professor. 

Tom thought it was nice that it seemed they had something in common. Now all he needed to know was why Harrison Peverell didn't like Albus Dumbledore when the majority of the wizarding world did. He did defeat the Dark Lord after all. 

\- - 

"Where did you think you are going, Avery?" Tom demanded as he lazily flipped through this year's DADA textbook, he had read through it twice already. It was the week of Yule, Monday the 23 to be more specific. 

The male froze, knowing by the tone of Tom's voice, he would get the band end of the stick if he said the wrong answer, "Professor Peverell is going to be supervising a mock Quidditch match, I was going to go watch it," He said quickly. 

Tom 'hmm-ed', flicking his eyes from his book to Avery to scrutinize the male, making him squirm before he slammed his book a bit too forcefully and stood, "I want to come as well." He stated, standing and quickly grabbing his warmest clock and Slytherin scarf, walking briskly past Avery who stood there with a dumbfounded look. Tom didn't like Quidditch. 

That was true. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, the only reason he was going to watch the silly little game was to watch Professor Peverell. He wanted to see the man in a rather neutral and casual setting, rather than during class and during meals. 

When Avery eventually caught up, they were just exiting the castle towards the Quidditch pitch. 

"Is there even enough students in the castle to have a true game?" Tom asked, seeing as they were the only Slytherin fourth-years that stayed over the holidays. 

"I believe so. If not, I'm sure Professor Peverell would let one of the first-years fill a spot if they're a good enough flyer." Avery said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Soon enough, the two were watching as the students who wished to play lined up with brooms. Surprisingly, there were enough students to make up two teams of seven. 

Each team was a mix of all four houses. 

The first team had purple armbands on to differentiate themselves from the other team. Their chasers consisted of a sixth-year Gryffindor, a fourth-year Ravenclaw that Tom thought looked familiar from his Charms class, and a sixth-year Hufflepuff. The beaters were a third-year Hufflepuff that looked much older than his age and a sixth-year Slytherin. Their Keeper was a seventh-year Slytherin, and the seeker was a fourth-year Ravenclaw. 

The second team had orange bands on their arms. Their chasers were all Gryffindors, two sixth-years and a third year. Their beaters were a seventh-year Slytherin and a second-year Hufflepuff. The keeper was a Sixth-year Ravenclaw that played for her house's team, and the seeker was a third-year Hufflepuff. 

They were quite the bunch, but the fact the teams were mixed with each house, Tom could appreciate the house unity. 

"Alright students," Professor Peverell started as he carried the box that contained the balls for the game, "Are we ready? Let's get this going so none of you get cold, even though I expect all of you to have placed warming charms on you, if not I will do so right away. Anyways, spectators, go ahead and head to the stands as the teams get set up." 

Tom let his gaze linger on the older male as he and Avery headed to the stands just as he said. 

He looked good, Tom wouldn't deny that. Seeing the professor out of his usual neutral-colored teaching robes was different. He was used to the stiff-looking potion-making robes, so seeing him in a pair of comfortable emerald robes, dark trousers, and knee-high boots, and a thick black scarf around his neck was something else. Tom didn't know how he truly felt about it. 

Tom noticed when the match started that every single girl who stayed at the castle during the holidays were out here watching the match despite the cold. Well, watching Professor Peverell referee. 

A flare of anger and a strange emotion Tom wasn't familiar with flashed through him. 

He knew that most of the female population at the school thought the professor was attractive, that was the only gossip that was consistent through the halls. Tom couldn't really understand why they were going on and on about 'how pretty his eyes were' or how 'his smile lights up the entire classroom', or Tom's personal favorite, 'Professor Peverell is the only reason why I pay attention in Potions'. It was sickening. But then again... he _could_ understand, he just didn't want to admit it. It made him uncomfortable as he was already struggling with the fact he didn't seem to find any girls his age attractive or inviting. 

Tom didn't even try to pay attention to the Quidditch match. He didn't really care, as he had no interest in the sport. He let his bored gaze sweep over the players and to the professor, never letting his gaze linger for too long, just in case someone was watching him. 

"You know," Avery started, never taking his eyes off the players, "The only reason why we were allowed to have this match because Professor Peverell begged the headmaster. Apparently, it's one of the Ravenclaw's birthdays and originally wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but couldn't. So Professor Peverell bargained to have this match instead since they couldn't go to Hogsmeade." 

"Is that so?" Tom mused, instantly darting his eyes over the Ravenclaw students present. 

"Yeah, maybe we can talk him into doing something for your birthday," Avery commented in a distracted tone as the orange team's seeker barely missed the snitch by an inch. 

Tom huffed, "Since when have I been concerned with my birthday? I would rather have unlimited access to the restricted section of the library for a day than go to _Hogsmeade_ or have a _special quidditch match_."

"Maybe he could make that happen." 

Tom repressed the urge to sigh and roll his eyes at him and looked to where the Professor was stationed. 

The match ended when Professor Peverell decided it was getting too cold, with the Orange team ahead by 10 points at 270 points and the Purple team at 260 points.

Avery had been right, Tom noted when the Ravenclaw seeker of the Purple team practically skipped over to the professor when the game was called to an end. 

"Thank you!" She beamed with bright eyes, looking at Harry as if he was the Messiah, "This has to be the best birthday yet! My parents wouldn't have allowed me to play so, thank you!" 

Harry chuckled, giving the girl a pat on the shoulder, "It's the least I could do. Headmaster Dippet said we would usually be allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but it's apparently showing heavier over there and most of the shops are snowed in." 

"Couldn't they have just spelled away the snow?" She asked innocently, smiling as one of her friends came to her side, "I mean, that's what we do here." 

Harry shrugged, "That's true, but I'm not sure why they don't. Maybe it's snowing worse than we can tell." 

She nodded and looked deep in thought, "Do you need help putting these away?" She asked gesturing to the box that held the balls.

"That's alright, you all get inside and warm up," Harry said with a smile, shoo-ing the young girls off. 

She returned the smile and bounced off to put up her broom and to head inside, her friend in tow, both giggling as they spoke to one another. 

Tom continued walking back to the castle with Avery, thinking if the conversation he overheard held any valuable information about the Potions Apprentice. He still found him strange. 

Little did Tom know, Harry was fully aware of the fact Tom was listening in on the little chat he was having with Nancy. 

 

When Harry got back to his own private rooms, quickly nursing the fire to life after he took off his robes. 

"Death?" Harry said hesitantly as he prepared some tea for himself. This would be the first time he called for the entity. He wasn't even sure if he was doing it right. 

The dark-haired wizard let out a surprised squeak when Death suddenly appeared right beside him as he poured the water over the tea leaves in the teapot. Even though he was prepared for his appearance, he wasn't expecting him to appear merely two inches from his being. 

"Is that necessary?" Harry gasped as he clenched the front of his jumper to calm his erratically beating heart. 

Death chuckled and took a few steps back to sit at the table in Harry's little kitchenette that was in his rooms, "Good to see you too, Harry. How have you been?" He said ignoring Harry's words.

"Fine." He stated, setting the teapot on the table to steep and sat opposite of Death. 

"Good. Did you need something? Or did you just call me for some company?" He asked, looking lazily around the modest rooms. 

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, yes and no. Am I, am I doing this right? I mean, I haven't gone right out and approached Tom yet..." 

"You're doing perfectly actually," Death said with a grin that made Harry uncomfortable. He was hiding something, and Harry didn't like that, "You really are one of my favorites, Harry. So mature and knowledgeable, yet so naive and innocent in the same sense. Tom has been watching you, you are a puzzle to him and he is determined to figure you out." 

"Is that a... good thing?" 

"Yes. Because of this, he has shifted his focus of fully understanding his lineage to you, because you just don't quite _fit_ in his mind. There is other information too, but if I tell you, it will mess up with how things are going and I like how things are going right now." He said with a light teasing edge to his words. 

"I suppose that is good..." Harry said absently as he poured both he and Death some tea, "Wait if he's watching me, does that mean he's stalking me too?" 

"No, not yet." Harry didn't like the sound of that. 

"You have nothing to worry about, just keep going as you are. Tom will approach you when he feels it's right. By the way," He added, taking a sip for his tea, "I saw what you did for that little Ravenclaw, and that was kind of you." 

"Thank you," Harry said automatically, "What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Tom's birthday is coming up as well," He said sending the raven-haired wizard a smirk, "You should do something for him, I am sure it would catch him off guard." 

"In a good way?" 

"Of course. It's on the 31st of December, just so you know." And without any word of departure, Death was gone. 

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure if he's getting used to the personification of Death as he just realized how truly strange his life has been up until now. He was sure it would only get stranger from here. 

He took his cup of tea to the overstuffed sofa where he was going to finish grading some papers for Professor Slughorn. Even though it wasn't apart of his apprenticeship to grade things, Harry was insistent that he should help with the grading, saying that what would be a better thing do to prove he knew the material inside and out if he couldn't point out the mistakes students would make. 

As he graded the papers, they were mostly first and second-year papers, he thought back to what Death had said. 

Harry knew that Tom's birthday was coming up, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Maybe he could just get him something and anonymously leave it for him. Or he could do something for him... Maybe he could influence how he came to terms with his lineage. 

\- - 

Ultimately, Harry decided on getting Tom a book on the evolution of Dark Arts as well as the companion books of the evolution of Defensives against the Dark Arts and the evolution of Light Arts. It was always good to be knowledgeable in all areas of defense and offense. 

He wrapped the books in a magical wrapping paper that had moving snowflakes. Harry quite liked it, though he did admit to it being a bit childish. He didn't care. 

On the 31st, Harry found Tom in the library, which wasn't unsurprising. 

The boy looked up as Harry approached, furrowing his eyebrows at the older male, pursing his lips in confusion. 

Harry smiled and stood beside Tom, keeping his hands behind his back. "Happy Birthday," He said with a hidden smirk at Tom's quick look of shock, "Don't worry, a little birdy told me it was your birthday, and what are you doing spending the day in the library?" 

Tom's mouth opened and closed a few times in confusion, "I like reading, and I don't celebrate my birthday." He eventually stated. 

"Really? That doesn't sound fun," Harry started, looking over at the potions text he was currently reading, "Well, I will pull some slack and help you start celebrating your birthday because it's an important day in one's life," Harry said in a mock wise voice. 

With Tom's quizzical look on him, Harry placed the three wrapped books in front of Tom. 

Tom eyed the packages before he eventually let his curiosity get the best of him and opened the presents. Once again, his mouth fell open. He knew that Harry must have spent a pretty galleon or two on these books. 

"I heard you're quite talented in the Dark Arts and Defensive magic," Harry said, now all of a sudden feeling nervous as Tom inspected the books. 

"Where did you get these?" Was the first thing Tom said, which sort of surprised Harry. He would surely be caught now. 

"There was an influx of old books at Borgin and Burkes when I went just before Yule, at first it was an impulse buy seeing how valuable they could be," Harry didn't know why he was explaining himself to this 14-year-old, but there was no going back no matter how much he felt like he was getting flustered, "I decided when I got back that I would gift them to you. You would get more use out of them as I've already read them."

"Thank you," Tom said painfully, even though Harry could tell it was genuine. 

"You're welcome. Now, I hope you come down to the Great Hall for dinner, I may or may not have asked your friend, Mr. Avery, what some of your favorite foods were." Harry said, not saying anything else as he left Tom to himself. 

Tom stared at Harry's retreating form as he left the library. 

The younger male didn't know what to think or do. If he once thought the Potions Apprentice was a stranger before, now Tom was sure he was straight mad. What person _does_ that for a student who hasn't even formally introduced himself to them? 

He ran a hand over the old worn leather cover of the book. 

Tom's head shot up to where Harry once stood with wide eyes. A _teacher_ just gave him a book on Dark Arts. Who _was_ this guy?! Tom thought in horror. 

Though he truly appreciated the books, and couldn't wait to dive into the read, it wasn't exactly normal for a potential role model at school to give a student a book on dangerous curses and spells. 

He opened the first book, slightly relieved to see that it was mostly information on certain spells and how they have been adapted and changed through history, but was also slightly disappointed at the fact the book didn't tell you how to perform the spells, just the incantation. 

After a few more minutes of pondering what the hell was going through Professor Peverell's mind of gifting such a present to a student, he packed up his belongings and headed to his dorm to read his new books in peace. 

He didn't realize until he got to his dorm that 90% of the student population went home for the holidays. He could have stayed the library. 

\- - 

Harry was actually quite proud of himself with what he gifted Tom. He knew when he received his first gift from Hagrid, how it truly changed his life. All you really need in life was a little kindness, and it would go a long way. 

Tom wasn't expecting to get anything at all for his birthday, and now he had three books that would hopefully shift his attention back to gain more knowledge, the correct type of knowledge. 

He remembered that he was the one who put the curse of the Defense position at Hogwarts because Dumbledore stopped him from becoming the next DADA professor after Merrythought.

When he got confirmation from Slughorn that Tom held great potential in the field of Dark Arts and Defense, Harry made it is sole purpose now to get Tom that teaching position he originally wanted before all the hype of wanting immortality set in. 

"What are you smiling over there to yourself about?" Slughorn asked with his own smile evident in his voice. 

"I'm reliving how shocked Mr. Riddle looked when he realized what books I gave him for his birthday," Harry replied easily, helping the older wizard prepare his stock room ingredients for the classroom storage. Currently, he was binding batwings together with twine before placing them in empty jars. 

He heard Slughorn chuckle at his words, "Is that how he reacted?" 

"Yes, for someone who doesn't like to let emotion play on his face, it was a sight to see," Harry grinned, "I just really hope he likes them and gets some use out of the books." 

"Well, as I said before, he shows true potential. I doubt you would be the type to go off and tell someone else this, but most of my Slytherins only have their names going for them. But Tom, Tom has always been at the top of his classes, showing great promise in every area. Before he was found to be the Heir of Slytherin, he always put everything he had into his studies." 

"Really?" 

"Yes," Slughorn stopped his action of crushing seashells, "With what everyone knows of his childhood, it's really a miracle he puts in so much effort." 

Harry realized Slughorn was talking about the orphanage, but he had to act as if he didn't know that. "What do you mean?" 

"Tom's an orphan and grew up in a muggle orphanage, an orphanage that didn't seem to be too kind towards Tom. He didn't even know he was a wizard until Dumbledore showed up there when he was ten to tell him. It's really such a shame he didn't know of our world before then, I am sure he would have already made a name for himself in society in spite of his heritage." Slughorn smiled, "I will never be ashamed to admit he is one of my favorites."

 

Later that night as Harry laid in bed not able to sleep he realized something so important. 

He and Tom were one in the same. Both were raised in an environment where they were hated for being different. They were abused. Even though Slughorn didn't say that Tom was, Harry just knew at least verbal abuse conspired behind closed doors at that orphanage. He and Tom were abused and battered, and they both looked to Dumbledore for guidance when they discovered the world where they belonged. 

If Harry found distrust for Dumbledore in his school years, he wasn't sure if he would have ended up the same as he is now, or if he would have turned into Voldemort as Tom did. 

It was strange how much Harry wanted everything to work out for Tom this time around. He didn't care if he ended up successful in this life, but if Tom did, and maybe down the line changed the world as well, he would die happy. Maybe when this was all done, he could ask Death to take him back to the year he was supposed to live in and try to coexist with the friends he used to have.


	4. the change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh  
> it's been a while but bear with me  
> i am slowly getting back into the swing of writing again
> 
> \- - -   
> just under 4k words at 3.958 words

During the second term, Harry noticed that Tom seemed to participate more in class. He wasn't sure if it was just potions, but even if it was, it made Harry happy that he was more willing to show his knowledge. 

He found out just before the start of the second term that Tom was heavily ridiculed for his half-blood status while being in Slytherin before he was found to be the Heir of Slytherin. That seemed to have been a drawback of making himself more visible and known within his house. 

Tom was answering more questions, he was staying after class asking Slughorn about extra credit opportunities, he even asked Harry for advice on the conclusion for one of his papers. 

After almost going through an entire school year, Harry felt as if he was actually doing something to make a change. 

That was until the summer holidays were right around the corner. 

Tom had asked if he could stay at Hogwarts over the summer, because of the whole orphanage thing and the fact he was bullied there, by not just the older kids but all of the kids because the headmistress made no inclination to hide the fact she did not favor him, as well as the simple fact he hated it there. 

Even though Harry pled in Tom's defense, Dumbledore managed to convince Headmaster Dippet to say no. 

"I'm sorry Tom," Harry said with such pain, it startled himself. _'It's because you know_.' A voice inside Harry's head said. 

Tom was completely silent, and his face didn't show an ounce of anger or disappointment. It was simply blank. 

"I wish there was something I could do, to make them see. I even offered for you to stay with me in my chambers, but they wouldn't see the light." Harry added after a few minutes of silence. 

"This is all Dumbledore's fault," Tom eventually growled, "It's all because of that stupid bastard." 

Though Harry was taken back by Tom's hard behavior, it was kind of nice to see him show some emotion, even if it was hate and anger, because there was underlying hurt in his words. 

"It's all because Mrs. Cole told him about the time when I was younger and accidentally killed that snake. It was when I first learned I could speak Parseltongue, I was only four years old. I was scared and the snake approached me after an older boy had pushed me off my bed. I had hit my head, and suddenly a snake starts talking, I freaked. In a bout of accidental magic, I killed the poor thing. It didn't matter if I cried for days after it happened, they just won't forget about it. Even though Dumbledore should have realized it was accidental magic, I didn't know what I was doing, he refused to see it as anything else but malicious intent." Tom ranted, pacing the length of Slughorn's office. 

"Oh Tom," Harry whispered, making Tom pause. It was the first time Harry addressed him by his first name, "I am so sorry. I wish- I wish I could make it better for you." 

"Thank you," Tom replied, though his voice was cold, "It doesn't matter, that man will still find any way to make my life a living hell." 

All Harry could do was frown as his stomach sank with sadness. No wonder he turned into Voldemort. 

Harry quickly steeled himself and hardened his face, "Give me this summer to work something out for you. I will not allow you to live like this anymore." Tom didn't question Harry about what he meant. He simply nodded. He didn't want to get his hopes up. 

Not long after they lapsed into a silence did Tom excuse himself to pack before the train left the next day. 

\- - 

Over the summer between Tom's fourth and fifth years, Harry had the summer off. For the most part, if you excluded his little project concerning Tom's living arrangements. 

The second half of June he spent with Slughorn at Hogwarts. He taught Harry certain things that he didn't have the time to during the school year. From harvesting certain potion ingredients at the peak of midnight to a few potions that literally had to be watched constantly for twenty-four hours. 

But besides a tiring two and a half weeks with the older potions master, he had most of July and most of August to himself. He needed to be back at Hogwarts the last week of August. 

Instead of trying to find a flat for the summer, Harry decided just to rent a room at the Three Broomsticks for the roughly two-months he would be there. Plus, the less time he had to worry about finding a permanent residence gave him more time to look into Tom's case. 

He had gotten written permission from the Headmaster to have access to any file Gringotts and the Ministry had on the Slytherin Heir. 

There wasn't much, besides the fact he had a hefty vault waiting for him when he comes of age. With how long the Slytherin Vault has been sealed, it has gathered quite the interest, waiting for its heir to claim it. 

But, one interesting fact that he did find out was the fact Tom didn't technically have a magical guardian. Yes, the Headmaster had some power over the boy since Tom was in the school's care most of the year, but there was no permanent guardian. This concerned Harry, so that was his next step after he researched more into the Slytherin line. 

 

In the middle of July, Harry found himself signing a stack of motions for the Hogwarts Board of Governors, as well as for the Public Information as more of a formality. The motions filed were two of each, them being a motion to review an underage wizard's home life, a motion to contact or establish a magical guardian, as well as a request for temporary guardianship until Tom's case was closed. 

Two days after he submitted his motions he was summoned to the Ministry.

The two Ministry officials that were met with him were both males. One male seemed to be fairly young, or maybe a few years older than Harry himself. He had curly black hair that was tapered to his head with deep brown eyes to match his dark complexion. The other Official was an older male, tall and skinny with a head of grey-flecked dirty blonde hair paired with dull blue eyes. 

Harry sat in the chair provided across from the other two males and folded his hands one over the other in his lap. He felt very much like a child being questioned by two very terrifying authority figures. 

"Good morning, Mr. Peverell," The older one started, "My name is, Richard Loche and I will be representing the Educational Department, and this is Miles Smith, Case Manager assigned by both my department as well as the Public Information department. We will be the heads of the case. Now, before we formally start this case, can you tell me in your own words why you are here and why you filed these motions?" The man asked calmly. 

"Of course," Harry said, hiding his nerves the best he could, "I am studying under Professor Slughorn in an effort to gain my Potions mastery, that being said I assist in his classes and I was told of Tom's living arrangements outside of Hogwarts early in the year. There was a comment made about how it is a true blessing that Tom puts so much effort into his classes despite where he comes from. With the stigma of Slytherin being a house of purebloods, as a half-blood, thought to be Muggle-born at first, was pretty damaging to him. He was apparently bullied for the fact until it was discovered recently that he is descended from Salazar Slytherin. 

"When I inquired about his life before school, I learned he grew up in an orphanage. This is merely background information for you both, the reason why I put those motions through is that of the way Tom acted at the end of school year. 

"I walked in on Tom begging Professor Slughorn if he could stay at Hogwarts for the summer, rather than going back to the orphanage. For a little boy who is quite the stoic, he seemed rather desperate to stay, and it concerned me. It also concerned me when I heard how strongly Professor Dumbledore shot down the idea of Tom staying, and because of Dumbledore's persistence, Headmaster Dippet agreed to make Tom go back to the orphanage, and he was heartbroken." 

Harry glanced away when he replayed the conversation he had with Professor Slughorn after Tom had left the office. He was not the only one concerned for Tom. 

The dark-haired wizard cleared his throat, "Tom told me he is ostracized at the orphanage because of the accidental magic he experienced when he was a small child. He also believed because of a specific instance that made him look at as a demon to the muggles, made Professor Dumbledore have presumptions about him that the man has yet to let go of." 

The two men looked at each other, and suddenly the younger, Miles, looked older as he sat up straighter and took on a professional face, "Those are some serious accusations." He said simply. 

Harry couldn't help but smile, "I am aware of that sir," He started politely, "That is why I am taking legal action. I've watched Tom grown from being insecure with himself and his new heritage to being more confident in himself during classes, asking and answering more questions. It's a sight to see." He practically beamed. 

Mr. Loche pursed his lips as dipped his quill in ink and started writing on the parchment Harry never noticed he had. 

"You also asked for his magical guardian to be notified," He noted, not looking up from his writing. 

"Yes sir," He pushed his glasses up his nose, "If Tom's case is investigated and it is found that my claims are true, I believe they should know so he could get out of his current living situation." 

The two men shared a look that Harry couldn't comprehend, but Miles sat forward a bit and Richard set his quill down. 

"I don't ever like to admit I have done something wrong," Richard started, his face blank and carefully passive, "But when your forms were filed and sent to me, it was the first time we were notified that Mr. Riddle does not have a magical guardian, and thus explains why he was never aware of his heritage and was never placed in a magical orphanage. We may only have a handful, but I know for a fact they have never been full, even with the muggle war raging on outside of us."

Harry felt a wave of many different emotions crash through him. Happiness with knowing Tom's life would be changing, for the better, he believed. He was scared, now realizing the full extent of how ignored and unloved Tom has been in his life. They were really so similar, and the boy would never know. And Harry felt gratefulness that Tom would get justice and a better life. 

"If it is alright with you, we will grant you temporary guardianship of Mr. Riddle, even though you are so young yourself until we either guarantee him a bed in one of our magical orphanages, or maybe even an adoptive family. I am aware that your only permanent housing is at Hogwarts currently?" Richard asked, "I will be going to gather Mr. Riddle in two days time. If you can find yourself a suitable home, for now, I will hand him over to you. I know you return back to Hogwarts August 1st, but it is policy and I cannot give him to you if you do not have another address." 

"No worries! I will find a place quickly, how will I notify you?" Harry said quickly, ignore the happy flush that took over his features. 

"Owl this address," Miles said, handing Harry a business card that held his name and office address, "And we will let you know when and where to meet us for Tom." 

Harry smiled brightly and full of excitement. They must have already worked out the more technical aspects of the case if all they wanted was to hear everything from Harry's mouth. 

"We will be investigating Tom's life at the orphanage, as well as the bias Albus Dumbledore seems to have against him. We will question Tom before we hand him over to you and before we officially start to question Mr. Dumbledore." Mr. Smith finished, giving Harry a genuine smile, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, there are so many times where people would rather not acknowledge the fact something is going wrong in a child's life, and I am glad you spoke out about it. I believe this will be the start of some changes within our departments." 

Richard was the one to walk Harry out when the last niceties were finished as well as another thank you to Harry for bringing it to their attention how many magical kids could be out there hurting by their ignorance. 

 

Harry found a small house that same day on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, believing that it would help both him and Tom by living in a familiar place while this change is going on. 

The house was small, as stated before. It was a two-story house with two bedrooms, however, so they would have their privacy. There was a bathroom between their rooms, the only in the house on the second floor. The first floor was an open floor plan with a small living room and kitchen and just enough room for a four-seated table in the kitchen nook. It was quaint and Harry hoped Tom would like it. 

Harry immediately owled Mr. Smith and Mr. Loche after he signed the lease with his new landlady, a middle-aged widower who instantly took a shine to Harry and his 'lovely refreshing kindness' as she put it. 

When Harry first arrived in this new timeline, he wasn't actually sure if he would make a difference at all, but now he could feel the power in himself to make change for the better. If the only thing he did was give Tom Riddle a better life than the one he originally had, he would be happy with that. 

 

Two days later, Harry waited outside of the same office Harry was questioned in. He was called immediately after Richard and Miles picked Tom up from the orphanage. 

It took about an hour and a half for Tom to be questioned by the officials; Harry was not allowed in while they were questioning Tom, as per rules and regulation, even if Harry was his temporary guardian. He would be filled in afterward. 

Harry was surprised when the door opened and he was allowed inside, mainly because of how much Tom had changed in almost two months. 

Before, Harry was just about an inch or two taller than Tom, but now, Tom was the one who had two more inches on Harry. 

But Harry let his shock slid as he smiled at the Slytherin who seemed to be at a loss for words, "It's good to see you, Tom, how are you fairing with the sudden changes?" 

Tom gave Harry a meaningful look as if he couldn't put his feelings into words, "A bit overwhelmed if I am honest," He started, glancing at the two officials as they watched the interactions, "But happy, I'm glad to be free of that place. I don't ever wish to return," He added without hiding his disgust for the orphanage hide. 

Harry beamed at the words, "I won't let you go back, so no worries about that. Are you alright with living with me until either school begins or a more permanent home is found for you?" Harry questioned, he didn't want to do anything Tom was uncomfortable with. 

"I am," Tom said instantly, though Harry wouldn't blame him with being ok with anyone but that orphanage, "Are you alright with it? I understand this is a lot of responsibility. You're only a few years older than I." 

A chuckle escaped Harry at the sophisticated answer. Tom Riddle would say something like that.

"I am the one who did all the paperwork, I am more than alright with this." With that, he turned away from Tom's questioning eyes towards the two men who were still watching their interaction, "Is there anything else that needs to be done before I can let Tom settle in?" 

"Yes, there is actually," Richard said as he shifted forward a few pieces of parchment, "We just need to officially sign Mr. Riddle over to you, from being a Ward of the Ministry to your temporary care. We will also give you some money for any of the necessities that Mr. Riddle may need." 

"Of course, but the money will not be necessary. I have enough of my own to provide for him, as he will be in my care. Plus if he wants anything extra, I will be able to give that to him," Harry said as respectfully as he could muster and sat down before the desk so he could read the papers and make sure for himself that they were perfect before he signed. 

Richard simply nodded, not at all offended by Harry's words, "That is also fine, we are obligated to offer." 

After a few signatures, Harry and Tom were allowed to leave. 

"Is there anything you need before we head home?" Harry asked as they walked towards the apparition point. Harry had asked Tom which method of travel he would prefer, and Tom seemed to be fine with whichever Harry wished, and since Harry had yet to master his landing from flooing, apparition was the way to go. 

Floating behind Harry was Tom's trunk filled with mostly his Hogwarts things as he only had a few changes of muggle clothes. 

Even though Tom could list quite a few things he needed, he felt uncomfortable asking for them. 

Thankfully Harry seemed to sense that. 

"I thought we could get you some new clothes tomorrow, rather than today since it has been rather eventful with you being uprooted completely and thrust into the care of one of your teachers. Well, I'm not one of your teachers, but I hold the role of one," Harry rambled, "If you're hungry, we can eat then I can show you the house?" 

Tom nodded at that, he hadn't had a nice meal in a long while. 

Harry grinned at was not at all put out by Tom's lack of conversation right now. He must be having a be of an overload with everything. 

Harry shrunk Tom's trunk as they reached the apparition point and placed it in his pocket and held out his arm. 

"Hold onto me and do not let go," Harry said seriously. 

"Yes sir," Tom said and placed his arm over Harry's, their new height difference made itself known once again. 

"How does The Three Broomsticks sound? The house that I am leasing is in Hogsmeade, so we can walk home and if you see anything you want or need in town, we can get it on our way," Harry reasoned, with Tom's nod, "Ready?" Another nod, Harry blissfully ignored the tightened grip Tom had on Harry's wrist. 

And they were gone.

 

Tom was still being selectively mute during their late lunch, not that Harry minded. He filled the silence with his endless chatter about nothing and everything. 

"I cannot believe that you grew two inches these past few months. I was hoping you would stay just a tad smaller than me for a while," Harry said with a faux sigh of resentment, "But I was a fool to believe that anyone would be shorter than me. I was the smallest out of all my male friends throughout my schooling, and it did not change after I graduated." 

Harry smiled at Tom's snort, and that seemed to get him out of his funk. 

"You don't have the structure to be any taller," Tom said cryptically and rolled his eyes when Harry gave him a look to explain, "You are too proportionate to have stunted growth or anything of the sort. You were just meant to be a shorter man." He said and shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his tea. 

"Ah, I suppose so," Harry said and took that thought into consideration. "Have you thought about anything you want or need? Don't think of it as a burden or a worry, I want to get you the things you want."

Tom bit his lip, a surprisingly boyish thing for him to do. He was far too uptight to bite his lip like that, Harry decided. 

"Besides the clothes you mentioned, could I get some reading material? I have read most of my old textbooks at least twice." Tom said eventually, even if he looked uncomfortable while spitting it out. 

Harry nodded, "Sure, I have somethings at the house too that you will be free to go through, but I know most of them are only potions, and even though I am studying it, it gets really boring really fast reading about the same subject over and over again. Are you finished?" 

The barmaid came around to take their empty dishes and offered to get them both another cup of tea, but they both refused. 

 

As they were walking out, Tom tugged gently on the sleeve of Harry's robes.

"Thank you," Tom said, this time with his heart on his sleeve. He looked on the verge of tears and Harry with hit with how _young_ Tom really was. He's had to be so grown up with his upbringing, Harry should know, and his heart ached.

Harry stopped and gave Tom a just as heart bearing smile and patted Tom's shoulder, "I told you I would do something about this," Harry grinned, "And I am not one to go back on my promises. Even though this is temporary, I will make sure you will have a stable permanent home with the right people and family. Not someone who is there just to raise the Heir of Slytherin, or to take advantage of the obvious social power you will eventually have," Harry added voicing Tom's unspoken concerns, "I will make sure you have a good life from now on. You can always count on me Tom, alright? No matter what." 

Harry's smile softened as a single tear slid past Tom's cheek as the younger quickly swiped it away. 

"Now then, you said something about reading materials?" Tom nodded, glad at the change of subjects, "You must be showing me around, I know nothing of what kids nowadays are up to reading," Harry laughed at Tom's slightly annoyed look. That was a look Harry was familiar with and was glad returned to the other's face. 

Tom was grateful for the interference in his life. He was sure that if Harry didn't come in to do something about it, he was going to do something he would regret. And secretly Tom wasn't sure if he would have been able to stop himself, even if he wanted to. 

But it didn't come to that, it came down to a man with horrible hair and the greenest eyes the young wizard has ever seen. He came out of nowhere and changed his life in more ways than he could count. Where would he be without this small change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have hints of tom starting to develop feelings ahhhhHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!  
> (o˘◡˘o)
> 
> \- - -   
> find me on tumblr @snake-house or @imnessie


End file.
